


[Podfic] Going Dark

by marianas



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Canadian Politics, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, The Eternal Suffering of Stage Managers, Theatre, c6d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria's personal notes from the production of DIEFENBAKER! A Canadian Musical, by Darren Nichols and Richard Smith-Jones</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Going Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Going Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315540) by [killer_quean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killer_quean/pseuds/killer_quean), [ruby_powell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby_powell/pseuds/ruby_powell). 



> This one goes out to all the stage managers out there
> 
> Thank you to killer_quean for writing this amazing story and giving me permission to podfic it!
> 
> Cover art by me, featuring a guest appearance by the prompt book of a 2013 production of Cabaret and *my* lucky wrench. Sound credits: users tomoyo_ichijouji and trollarch2 on freesound.org

**[direct link to mp3](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/slingsandarrows/Going%20Dark.mp3) | [direct link to podbook](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/slingsandarrows/Going%20Dark.m4b)  
[listen on tindeck](http://tindeck.com/listen/piapy) | [archive link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/going-dark)**  
**Size:** 0:15:48 | 15M | 2206 words 


End file.
